A New Place
by beccz
Summary: Massie Block has the perfect life, until she has to move all the way to Virginia. When she moves there, the people don't like her rich and snobby attitude, except for one person. But will this person replace her boyfriend Derrick? Read to find out!
1. A new place, a new plan

**Hey readers! So, I already have a fanfiction on the Clique, but I don't know what to do next in the story. I am currently on a road trip to South Carolina. It's a 12 hour drive, but I have my laptop. So I'm driving through Virginia and I thought of an idea for a story. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 1: A new place, a new plan

"We can't!" I yelled as my eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry, Massie, but this is a big opportunity and we have to take it." My dad said.

"I don't care! We're already rich, why do you need a bigger job?" I asked.

"Massie, I'm sorry, but this is final. We move next week." My mom said and they left my room.

I locked my door and cried. I couldn't leave Westchester. I was only a freshman in high school and I was already the most popular person, had the greatest friends, and amazing boyfriend. My life was perfect, until about 5 minutes ago when my parents came in and told me we have to move to Virginia for a job my dad was offered. I knew they were considering it but I didn't think my dad was actually going to take the job. But now it's definite. One week! I had seven days to say goodbye to my closest friends and the love of my life. Or did I?

***

"Hello?" Alicia answered her phone.

"Get Dylan on the phone." I said while dialing Kristen.

"Ok." Alicia said noticing the seriousness in my voice.

"Hello?" Dylan and Kristen said at the same time.

"Hold I'm getting Claire." I said.

"He-" Claire tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Ok good, we're all here. Now I have huge news." I said.

"Oh spill!" Alicia said excitedly.

"No it's not like that. I'm moving to Virginia." I said trying not to cry. My friends didn't know about all my insecurities. I was their Alpha, I had to be tough.

"What?!" Alicia screamed.

"Your joking right, Mass?" Kristen screeched.

"No, I have two days." I said.

"Ehmagawd! Massie you can't move!" Dylan yelled.

Claire didn't say anything. I figured she already knew. Her family lives in my guest house and my parents were trying to help them find a place to live, so her parents probably told her.

"I know," I said, "That's what I need you guys for. We need a plan to get me out of this move."

"A plan to stop your parents from moving? I don't know, Mass." Kristen said.

"Fine. I guess Kuh-laire will have to be your new Alpha." I said. Everyone laughed, even Claire.

"Oh! I got something." Alicia said. We all listened closely as she devised the plan to save my life.

**So what did ya think? Sound like a good story or no? Review review review review** **review review review review review (I love reviews :D)**


	2. What about us?

Chapter 2: What about us?

I was making writing down ideas for the plan when my phone rang. I had a new text.

**Derrick: hey block. wanna hang? **It was my boyfriend Derrick Harrington. I figured I had to tell him eventually.

**Massie: Sure :) when&where?**

**Derrick: Slice of Heaven. 30 mins?**

**Massie: K c u there.**

I only had thirty minutes to change my clothes and redo my makeup. I wore something causual since it was only Slice of Heaven. I put on my pink Juicy sweat shirt and black skinny jeans. I put my uggs on and grabbed my Michael Kors handbag. I fixed my smeared eyeliner (from all the crying) and put on Strawberry Smoothie Glossip Girl lip gloss. I looked and the clock and ran downstairs.

"Issac! I need a ride to Slice of Heaven!" I screamed. No response. "Issac! ISSAC!" I screamed louder.

"Oh, hunny, we had to fire Issac because of the move. He can't move to Virginia with us, so we let him go early." My mom said.

"What?" I screeched. "How am I supposed to get everywhere? I can't drive! I don't even have my permit yet!"

"It's ok, I'll take you." My mom said. She got in the car and drove me to the Slice of Heaven, 1 mile per hour.

"Thanks mom." I mumbled and got out of the car. I walked inside and spotted Derrick.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said and kissed him, "My mom is the slowest driver."

"Your mom? Doesn't Issac usually drive you?" Derrick asked.

"Uhm, yea. I have to talk to you about that. Derrick-" I said looking into his deep brown eyes, "I'm moving."

"What? Where? When?" He asked.

"Virginia in a week." I said quietly.

"A week? And you didn't tell me?"

"I just found out today, I swear."

"What about us?" He asked.

"I'm going to call everyone and text everyone and send pictures…"

"But what about _us?_" He asked.

"What about us?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Long distance is hard and what if you find someone else?"

"I'm not going to find anyone else. You're the only one for me." I said truly meaning it… at the moment.

**Another chapter and I'm almost in North Carolina. I'll keep you posted on my journey as I post the chapters. Well I might not post the chapters until I get to the hotel because I have no internet :( Like right now it's 10 AM (I had to get up at 4 to start driving.) but I probably won't have it posted until around 4. BUT ANYWAY you probably don't care. So, like the chapter? It's going to get better, I promise. And sorry for the short chapter my laptops going to die D= anyone REVIEW! Please I love reviews3**


	3. Moving trucks and fifty bucks

Chapter 3: Moving trucks and fifty bucks.

**A/N: North Carolina baby! Also, just making it clear, I'm not driving and writing. My dad's driving and I'm writing. Lol just clearing that up.**

Load truck noising woke me up this morning. I looked at the clock. 6:15. What the hell? I went downstairs. What the hell?! Everything was gone. Every piece of furniture downstairs was _gone. _I looked out the window and saw eight moving trucks. I thought of the plan.

Step 1: Get rid of all moving trucks at house

I went outside and walked up the man who was directing the trucks.

"Hey," I said to the man, "I'll give you fifty bucks if you put the furniture back inside and never come back here.

"Fifty? Make it one hundred." He said.

"Fifty's as high as I go." I said with a smirk. He looked around and took the fifty.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! FURNITURE BACK INSIDE!" He directed. I smiled. The plan sets into action.

***

"Massie, did the moving trucks ever show up?" My mom asked.

"Nope." I lied.

"That's weird." She said, "They were supposed to be here at six. Maybe I should call-"

"No!" I screamed and grabbed the phone book. "I'll, uh, do it for you." I said and smiled.

"Ok…" My mom said hesitantly and handed me the phone. I bolted upstairs.

Step 2: Cancel all plans for moving trucks.

It took me two hours, but finally I called every moving business in the phone book and made sure none of them were coming or will ever come. If the plan keeps up, I'm never going to leave Westchester.

**Massie: Step 1&2 r done.**

**Alicia: k im making prep for final step. Txt me when #3 is done.**

I didn't exactly know what Alicia was planning but everyone told me it was genius. I had 5 days left so I had to get the plan moving quickly.

Step 3: Call the landlord of the new house and tell him we will no longer be moving to Virginia

I went downstairs and gave the phonebook back to my mom.

"The moving truck guy said they can't come until next week." I lied.

"Oh, well then can you call the landlord of the house we got and tell him that." She pleaded.

"Sure." I said and smiled. That was easier than I thought. I called the landlord and told him that we weren't moving to Virginia anymore and that he could send the check we paid for the house in the mail. Step three is done. This was about to get interesting.

**You guys like? Review please :) P.S. I made it to South Carolina! 30 minutes from hotel =D**


	4. Over

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews :)! I didn't think I'd get that many. I only posted it yesterday :P. Anyway thanks again I hope you all are enjoying the fanfiction. Also I have another fanfiction but I'm not sure which I like better :/ BTW I'm sitting comfortably in the hotel but I have to get up at 4 again because I'm driving home. UGH! Ok, enough about me let's get to Massie. **

Chapter 4: Over

With only four days left, I thought I was doing pretty good. My parents thought the moving trucks were coming next week but the only thing coming next week is the check we paid for the house in Virginia. And, that didn't work (which it will) Alicia is planning something big. Mwahaha, I'm so devious.

"Massie!" My mom called from downstairs. I went downstairs and I heard the sound of moving trucks. Probably just the garbage truck.

"There was a mix up with everything." She said. Uh, yea because I screwed it up!

"Yea and…"

"Well the moving trucks are here and since we canceled our plane tickets for next week, we had to buy them again but we could only get tickets for Thursday." She said.

"So what are you saying?" I snapped.

"Massie, we're moving in two days." My dad said.

"WHAT? No, I'm not moving, especially not in two freaking days! What about the landlord did you call him?" I said remembering whatI told the landlord on the phone.

"For some reason he thought we weren't moving. But we cleared it up and thankfully he didn't sell the house." She said.

"Thankfully?! You ruined everything!" I screamed and ran upstairs. My plans all failed, hopefully Alicia's plan wouldn't.

**Massie: HOLY SHIT. All plans failed moving in 2 days! Help!!!**

**Alicia: OMG! No mass u cant move!**

**Massie: I kno thats why I need ur plan.**

**Alicia: o…right.**

**Massie: u do have a plan right leesh?**

**Alicia: uh yea dont worry bout it.**

I knew Alicia was lying. I could just tell. This freaking sucks. I needed a back-up plan.

**Massie: hey derrick. Im moving in 2 days now :( any ideas?**

**Derrick: WHAT? 2 days? U cant leave me babe**

**Massie: I kno that's why I need ur help**

**Derrick: um idk. don't pack?**

**Massie: omg great idea! Luv u3**

**Derrick: I love u 2. Don't leave me :(**

**Massie: I'm not going anywhere :)**

I hope.

***

I woke up and found everything in my room gone. It was just my bed and me in it. How did they do that so fast and quietly?

"MOM WHERE'S MY STUFF?" I yelled.

"In the moving truck. I left you an outfit for today though." She shouted from downstairs. Crap, Derrick's plan failed too. I had one last hope or my life as I know it is over. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Massie. Alicia's house, ten minutes." Dylan said and hung up. Yes, the plan! I put on my semi-fashionable outfit my mom left for me and then my mom drove me to Alicia's house.

I looked in the windows. Pitch black. This is more intense then I thought. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. Silence.

"Hello?" I asked.

"SURPRISE!" A group of people shouted. The lights turned on and I looked up. There were purple balloons, a banner that said; GOODBYE MASSIE, and every LBR, Briarwood boy, and person in my school was there.

"A surprise party? This is the plan?!" I snapped.

"Mass, we thought of everything. Your move was definite, we couldn't do anything." Kristen said.

"Sorry, Massie. Let's just enjoy our last day together. " Claire said.

"Thanks for helping me out guys." I said and turned around.

"Wait, Massie." Derrick said. "Please, let's just party before you leave. Alicia worked really hard on it and I want to spend your last day with you." He looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Fine." I said unenthusiastically. "Let's party."

**I know everything happened kind of fast but that's because I want to get her to Virginia ASAP. Anyway you guys know what I love (if you don't its reviews) SO REVIEW! BTW I won't have any chapters up for a couple days because I'm driving all day tomorrow and there is no internet in the car BUT if I get a chapter done I will post it when I get back (which will be around 3 or 4)  
Much love, Becca :)**


	5. Westchester to Virginia

Chapter 5: Westchester to Virginia

**I'm actually in Virginia now. I'm driving back home. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

I fell asleep in Westchester and woke up in Virginia. The plane ride was horrible. We weren't even in first class. I sat there thinking about all the things in Westchester that I would miss as the plane landed.

After leaving the airport, we got in the car and drove to our house.

"Isn't this place beautiful, Massie?" My mom said as she gazed out the window

"Uh, ew no." I lied. It was beautiful. There were hills and mountains everywhere. The sky was clear blue and the grass was bright green.

"Come on, Massie." My dad said. "We're here and you can't change that, so be positive."

"Yea, like that's going to happen." I mumbled.

***

A week passed and my feelings about Virginia were still the same. I HATED IT. Our house was like a farm house and I couldn't find any malls near there. The first day of school started tomorrow and I had a feeling the people weren't going to be much better.

I looked through my small closet for something to wear. I went through tons of outfits, but I finally decided on a Ralph Lauren suede mini with a purple Michael Kors ruffled top and black stilettos. I'd decide on accessories tomorrow. Right now, I was exhausted and I needed to get to bed.

My alarm went off at 5:00 sharp. I turned on the hot water of the shower. It calmed my nerves. After I showered I got changed out of my pajamas and blow-dried my hair. I put on the Glossip Girl flavor of the day, Pink Lemonade, and went downstairs.

I tried three times to make an omelet, but eventually I gave up and grabbed a slim-fast bar. I looked over at the clock. 6:55. This was the time my mom said I had to start walking to the bus stop. I cringed just thinking about stepping on a school bus to go to a public school. It was horrifying.

Halfway to the bus stop, my feet were pounding. I should've worn different shoes. Finally, I reached the bus stop and waiting for the bus to pull up. This was a horrible start to my new horrible life

I walked into the bus and looked at the people on it. They were all wearing sweatshirts and jeans or t-shirts. I spotted one girl wearing some designer clothing. I decided to sit next to her.

"Massie Block." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Uhm, Kinley Hartben." Kinley had neon purple eyes and long and wavy light blonde hair. I suspected it was dyed because her roots were brown. "Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yea." I said. "I moved here from Westchester, NY."

"Westchester, huh? That explains the clothes." She said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, just watch where you walk today." She said and starting listening to her iPod. The rest of the bus ride was quiet, except for the other kids on it. When we arrived at school, everyone grabbed their bookbags and got off the bus.

"Later, Macey." Kinley said and got off the bus.

"It's Massie!" I shouted after her.

I thought of the beat of the song, Don't Cha, and entered the school. I strutted down the hallway hoping to get people's attention. It worked. Everyone was staring at me, but mostly with looks of disgust. They're just jealous, I kept telling myself, but after awhile I stopped believing it.

"Who does she think she is?" I heard one girl say.

"What a slut!" Someone else said.

"Ima hit dat!" One guy yelled.

I tried to ignore them and kept walking. One girl stuck her foot out and before I could notice it, I was face down on the floor. Everyone was laughing. This had to be the most embarrassing day of my life. I looked up and saw a hand reaching out. I grabbed hold of the hand and the guy pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't worry about them, they always pick on the new kid. I'm Noah Daker." Noah was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen (yes, hotter than Derrick). He had dark brown hair that fell perfectly on his blue-grey eyes.

"Massie Block." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Massie. Anyway, I have to get to class but maybe I'll see you around." He said.

"Ok, thanks again." I said

"Don't mention it." He said and smiled. "See ya." He said and walked away.

"Hey, Macey!" Someone shouted from behind. I turned around. It was Kinley.

"It's Massie!" I said.

"Whatever, what's your first class?" She asked.

"History." I said.

"Ooh, me too! Let's go." She said and pulled my arm.

"Ok." I said and followed her.

My mind drifted back to Noah. Maybe Virginia wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Longest chapter everrr! It's not even that long. What did you guys think? Do you guys like the new characters? I'm going to put pictures on my profile of what I think they look like. So you guys know what to do. (that would be review) CLICK THE BUTTON! It's right there. REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER. Click it! Anyway my laptops going to die. I won't have this chap up until about 3 or 4. Ok later!**

**-Rebecca**


	6. The New Alpha

Chapter 6: The New Alpha

**I'm going to be really busy this week so I'm trying to update as much as I can this weekend.**

_Alicia's POV_

"I miss you, Mass." I said not really meaning it.

"Me too." Dylan said but I could tell she was lying too. Ever since Massie left, the Pretty Committee was ten times better. Kristen was happy because she could wear whatever she wanted, Dylan was happy because she could eat whatever she wanted, and I was especially happy because this was my chance to be the new Alpha and take over BOCD. Tomorrow would be the first day without Massie and I was ready to dominate. Possibly add a new member?

"Leesh?" You still there?" Massie asked.

"Oh uhm yea." I said.

"Anyway, how's Virginia?" Claire asked.

"Full of freaks. I only met two cool people. Kinley and Noah." She said.

"Ooh, Noah. Is he cute?" Dylan asked.

"Yea, he has d- wait, it doesn't even matter. I have a boyfriend."

"I don't, what's he like?" Kristen said.

"He really nice. Like he'll even smile and talk to the freaks and stuff." Massie said.

"Ooh, sounds like you like him!" I said.

"I don't like him! Gotta go." She said and hung up.

"Ok girls, tomorrow is a big day. Kris, wear all designer clothes just for tomorrow. Dyl, cut down on the junk food just for a little. And Kuh-laire, wear the outfit Massie got you for Christmas and no keds. My driver's going to pick you guys up in the morning." I said.

"Hey, who made you Alpha?" Dylan complained.

"I did." I said and hung up.

Perfect. The new Pretty Committee was going to be ah-mazing (especially with its new Alpha).

***

I slipped on my Michael Kors boots, completing my perfect outfit. I did one last check in front of the mirror and headed out.

"Ready, girls?" I asked. They all nodded. "To the beat of Stupid Shit, by Girlicious." We strutted down the hallway and everyone was starring right at me. Being Alpha was great!

"Where's Massie?" Olivia Ryan, one of the dumbest girls in school, (but really cool I actually like her) asked us.

"Virginia. I'm in her place now, but you can take mine." I said and smiled.

"Oh my god! You mean I'm in the Pretty Committee." I nodded. She squealed with joy and stood next to Dylan.

Massie moving was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

**Blehh writing for Alicia was hard. I think I'll stick with Massie. Unless any of you guys want me to write a chap with someone else's POV just tell me. Ok REVIEW. Oh and thanks for all the reviews so far. Love ya!  
-Becc**


	7. That doesn't mean I like him

Chapter 7: That doesn't mean I like him

**Noah: Meet me by the water fountain :)**

I smiled and got butterflies in my stomach (but that doesn't mean I like him).I fixed my hair, reapplied my coffee flavored Glossip Girl lip gloss, and walked to the water fountain on the other side of the hallway.

"Hey, Macey." Kinley said. I frowned. I thought it was just going to be me and Noah (but that doesn't mean I like him).

"It's Massie." I said

"Hey, Mass." Noah greeted me.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Trying to make plans for the weekend." Kinley groaned.

"We should all do something." Noah suggested.

"Ooh, yea! Let's get a whole group together and go out to eat tonight or something." Kinley said.

"Sounds fun. How many people?" I asked.

"As many as we want. Alright, I have to get to class. See you guys." Noah said and walked away. He had a great ass! (but that doesn't mean I like him.)

"I think I'm going to bring that hot guy from History." Kinley said.

"Speaking of which, we have to go to History." I said.

***

"I miss you, Block." Derrick said to me over the phone. His voice made me forget all about Noah (Not that I was think about him or that I like him).

"I miss you too." I said.

"Did you find a new clique?" He smirked.

"Unless you call a hyper girl who always calls me Macey and an overly nice boy a clique. Oh wait, that reminds me, I'm going out with them tonight. I'll call you later." I said.

"Oh ok. I love you." He said.

"Love you too, bye." I said and hung up. I still had to invite some people for tonight.

I ended up inviting Stephanie, a girl with reddish-brown hair, from my art class and Chris, a dark skin and dark haired boy in my Chemistry class. Kinley was inviting two guys she was interested in and Noah was bringing some of his friends. I wasn't really that excited though. Going out with a whole group of people just seemed weird.

***

"Dude, how can such crappy food cost so much?" Aaron, one of Kinley's guys, asked as he looked at the bill.

"Can I interest you in some dessert?" The waitress asked us.

"Hell to the no!" Chris yelled. The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Kinley, wanna go get some ice-cream somewhere else?" Nick, the other guy Kinley brought, asked.

"Or you can come hang at my house." Aaron suggested.

"Dude, she's mine!" Nick said to Aaron.

"Uh no, she's mine!" Aaron said back. Kinley smiled big. She obviously loved having two cute guys fight over her.

"Alright, well I better leave before this gets nasty." Chris said and stood up.

"I should go too." Steph said and followed Chris.

"Thanks for invited me, Macey." Chris said.

"It's Massie!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever."He said. They both put their share of the bill on the table and left.

"Yea, me too." Drew said. "C'mon Joey." Joey and Drew were Noah's friends. They both gave us money for the bill and walked out. That left Kinley, the two boys fighting over her, Noah, and I.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, BUDDY?" Aaron screamed.

"YEA, I DO!" Nick yelled back. They slammed their money on the table and left the restaurant.

"Wait guys!" Kinley ran out after them. It was finally just me and Noah (but that doesn't mean I like him).

"Well, you want to go get some ice-cream, my treat?" Noah asked me.

"Sure." I said and smiled.

We sat on a public bench and ate the cold ice-cream.

"So did you have fun tonight?" He asked me.

"Yea I did." I said. It was quiet for a little and then he just looked at me.

"You know, you're not like I thought you would be." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Just the way you dress and walk down the hallway. You looked like you were one of those snobby and bitchy girls but you're not. You're really cool. I like you a lot, Mass."

"I like you too, Noah." He slowly leaned in and so did I. And then, we kissed (but that doesn't mean I like him).

**SO JUICY! Haha. REVIEW! PLEASE! Love reviews. REVIEW OR I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH THIS CLIFFY FOR SO LONG. Jk! But seriously review! I wanted to make these really long but I had a lot of plans this weekend and stuff. I'll try to update soon! LOVE, rebecca**


	8. Phony Phone Calls

Chapter 8: Phony Phone Calls

**Sorry for the long wait. I had like 3 tests everyday plus all this week and last week. And then I got grounded for the stupidest reason. Then after that I was so busy with all this other stuff I didn't have time to write. Anyway here's the next chapter**

I can't tell Kinley, I don't know if I can trust her enough yet. I can't tell Alicia, she'll rub it in my face. I can't tell Dylan, she'll tell everyone. I can't tell Kristen, she'll give me this whole lecture about crap I don't care about. That left one person.

"Hello?" Claire answered her phone.

"Are you alone?" I asked like I was a spy.

"Yes…" She said.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said.

"Can you not judge me?" I asked.

"Well-"

"I kissed Noah!" I blurted out.

"What! Does Noah know you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I tried to tell him once but he's just so hot and I don't know, I think I might like him more than I like Derrick."

"But you _love _Derrick." She stated.

"Ugh, Claire, tell me what to do!" I demanded.

"I don't know, Massie. I gotta go." She said.

"Bye." I mumbled into the phone and hung up.

_Claire's POV_

I squealed with joy. I never thought this would happen. No one knew why I broke with Cam two months ago. I made up so many reasons but there was only one real reason; I was and am in love with Derrick Harrington. This was finally my chance. I called Massie back.

"Claire!" She said a little jumpy.

"I just found out something." I lied.

"What? Is it about Derrick? What?" She said even jumpier.

"He kissed Olivia Ryan. But don't tell anyone I told you!" I said. Massie didn't respond. "Mass? You ok?"

"Yea I think so. I guess we've both moved on. I have to go. Bye Claire." She said less jumpy and more depressed. I hated hurting her but it's not like she was ever that great of a friend to me.

"Hullo?" Derrick answered his phone.

"Hey, Derrick. It's Claire. I was just really bored so I decided to call you." I said

"Oh ok. What's up? Have you talked to Massie?" He was obviously still in love with her.

"No not really. So winter break is pretty soon. Are you still going to visit Massie?" I asked.

"Yea I'm going up for New Year's. I'm staying the 30th-2nd." He said.

"Oh really cool well gotta go bye." I said and hung up.

**Claire: Derricks gonna visit u 31****st****-2****nd**** over break**

**Massie: oh god. I guess ill have to dump him then**

Perfect.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be 10x longer. PROMISE :) review please please PLEASE**

**-Love beccz**


	9. Drama

Chapter 9

**As requested, here is a chapter from Derrington's POV. Enjoy :)**

"Harrington!" My coach screamed.

"Yea couch?" I said breathing heavy.

"What's wrong with you out there? You're all over the place!" He yelled.

"He's got girlfriends issues." Cam blurted out from the bench.

"Fisher you're in, center forward. Now Derrick this is only a scrimmage. You better not screw up like this during the big game tonight."

"Sorry coach." I mumbled and sat down on the bench. I opened my phone. Why hasn't Massie texted me? Did she find another guy? When did I turn into such a chick? Through all my thoughts I got a text

**Claire: Hey derrick whats up? **Ever since Claire and Cam broke up she's been texting me all the time.

**Derrick: soccer scrimmage. u?**

**Claire: wait how r u texting and playing at the same time?**

**Derrick: im not in.**

**Claire: what?? But ur the best player! Ur playing in the game 2night right?**

**Derrick: yeah i guess**

**Claire: u better! They'll lose without u**

**Derrick: thx. Gtg bye**

**Claire: oh ok. I'll talk to u later! Bye :)**

I didn't really have to go. That girl annoys the crap out of me! I decided to call Massie.

Beeeeeeep  
Beeeeeeep  
Beeeeeeep

No answer. Again.

_Dylan's POV_

"Rate me." Alicia said to the girls.

"5 stars!" Olivia shouted. I rolled my eyes. She's so stupid.

"We do numbers." I said, "8"

"8.3" Kristen said. We waited for Claire to go.

"Kuh-laire" Alicia said.

"What?" She said looking up from her phone.

"Who are texting anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Uhm, Layne." She said.

"Uh, whatev, just rate me!" Alicia demanded.

"8 I guess." She said not really caring.

"What the hell guys. You never gave Massie less than a 9. What's wrong with my outfit?" She said aggravated

"You guys want to go do something?" Kristen said ignoring Alicia.

"Yes!" I shouted. We never did anything fun with Alicia.

"There's that big soccer game tonight. It's the last game of the season. We should go!" Olivia suggested. The was the first good idea she's had all month.

"Sounds fun! We should go shopping for outfits. The soccer boys are going to look so hawt!" I said.

"No, we're not go-"Alicia tried to say but Kristen cut her off.

"Ehmagawd, yea! I just got my allowance." She said.

"Of ten bucks? It's ok, Kris, I'll buy you something." I laughed.

"Yay!" Olivia clapped." Let's go!" We all ran out of Alicia's room forgetting Alicia. I didn't really care though. Not only did she make herself Alpha, she was a horrible one. She was mean, bossy, and boring.

"How's this?" Olivia said holding up a blue silk Vera Wang top.

"Ooh, I love that." Kristen said.

"Yeah you have to get that." I said. Olivia turned out to be really fun.

"Can we go to Pac Sun?" Claire begged.

"No!" We all screamed at the same time.

"C'mon, please. There having a sale on colored skinny jeans and I've been dying to get the purple ones." She said. **(Aren't the purple ones hot! I think I'm getting them for my birthday which btdubbsss is coming up soon :D I really want the hot pink ones too!)**

"Uhm EW!" Olivia screeched.

"Hey, at least she's dying for some sort of clothing." I said. Everyone laughed. I could get used to this.

"Go Derrick!" Claire screamed from the bleachers. What was up with her? She's like obsessed with Derrington.

"What's the score?" Olivia asked

"2 to 8. We're losing." Kristen said.

"I feel like we're missing someone…" Claire said.

"Yea Massie for like two months now." I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean someone else." She said.

"Ehmagawd! We ditched Alicia!" Kristen said.

"Oh yea." I said pretending like I didn't know.

"I can't believe we didn't notice." Olivia said.

"Wha-" Kristen said but then heard the referee blow his whistle signifying the end of the game. I looked down at the guys. This was the only game they lost all season. They looked like they were going to cry. We went to talk to the guys.

"Sorry guys." Kristen said.

"Yea well we would have won if Derrick got his head out of his ass!" Chris Plovert yelled.

"What the hell man? I didn't do anything!" Derrington yelled back.

"Exactly! You didn't do anything." Kemp Hurley screamed. Then Claire went up and shoved Kemp.

"Shut up! If anyone did badly it was you!" She shouted. What is wrong with everybody?

"Where's Alicia?" Josh asked as the four of them continued to fight. I was going to answer when I received a text.

**Cam: Gym lockers.**

I squealed with joy and told everyone I'd be right back.

Cam's warm lips caressed mine as he pinned me to the lockers. I should explain. Basically, Cam and I hooked up the day after he broke up with Claire. I'm not a slut! They broke up. It was perfectly fine.

"I love you Dylan." He whispered.

"I love you too." He continued to make out with me but I stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know. I only broke up with Claire a few months ago. We dated for a really long time. I'm not sure if she's over me." He said. I sighed.

"Cam…" I said looking into his blue eye. I preferred that over his green one.

"C'mon, Dylan. Let's go tell everyone we're dating." He said and smiled.

We walked back to the soccer field and found Plovert with a black eye.

"What the hell happened?" I screeched.

"He called Claire an pussy and a slut so I punched him in the eye." Derrick said gazing a Claire. Claire smiled, despite what Plovert said.

"Uhm guys can we tell you something?" Cam said. But before he could, Alicia came storming onto the soccer field.

"All of you are done!" She screamed.

**Omg so long! I have so much drama to write with the BOCD people. Virginia is boring me. Lol. Anyway do you guys like Clarrington or Massington? Tell me please :)**

**-Reeeeebeeeeccaaaaaa**


	10. Breaking up and breaking wrists

**This is my favorite story so far so I'm updating it a lot (oh check out my new story :]). So I have some ideas. Do you guys like Massie with Derrick or Massie with Noah? Oh and I'm thinking of Dylan getting preg. Maybe do a story about her. Idk anyway here's the next chapter :)**

Chapter 10: Breaking up and breaking wrists

"Hey Massie**.**" Noah said he walked up to my locker.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Look, can we talk about what…" Noah was so cute. But Derrick was so hawt. Ehmagawd, but that kiss was one of the best I've had, besides when Derrick and I kiss. How could I choose Derrick over Noah? How could I not? This is so frustrating. Noah Derrick Noah Derrick Noah Derrick Noah Derrick Noah Derrick Noah Derrick AH!

"So would you be up for that?" He asked. Crap, I need to pay attention more.

"Uhm, yea." I said.

"Ok cool. So, Saturday at 8?" He asked.

"Wait, Noah. Actually, I have a-"

"Hey guys." Kinley chirped in.

"You're pretty chipper for a Monday. Did you end up choosing Nick or Aaron on Friday?"

"Well I didn't so much choose…" Kinley said.

"You're dating both of them? Kinley that's so low." Noah said. Oh my god. I was doing the same with Noah and Derrick. "Massie would never do that to me." Oh shit.

"What?" Kinley asked. Noah just smiled. I starting sweating. "Oh my god! I knew you guys would get together sometime. You're perfect for each other. So when did this happen? Are you guys just casual or official? Come on I need deets!"

"I gotta go to class." I blurted out and ran for the bathroom.

**Derrick: one more week till I come up to visit you :)** God, like things weren't bad enough.

**Massie: we need to talk. **I don't care if it made me shallow, I had to end this.

**Derrick: yea?**

**Massie: Call me**

"What's up?" Derrick said.

"Derrick, I wanted to do this in person but I don't want you to drive all the way to Virginia just so I can dump wait. Oh shit, I did it to early.

"What?" He screamed. "Why?"

"I found someone else. I'm really sorry. I guess long distance was harder than I thought." I said, now crying.

"Yea well so did I!"

"Yea I know. Olivia." I gagged just saying her name.

"What, no! Who told you that? It's Claire." He said. I almost fell into the toilet. Claire?! Ehmagawd! She lied to me! Olivia didn't kiss Derrick, Claire did! Tears were rolling down my face. I breathed heavy.

"Massie? Are you ok?" Derrick said. He started saying something else but his words were just drowning noises. What was happening? Last night Dylan told me she and Cam were dating and now apparently I'm dating Noah and Derrick is dating Claire, who lied to me to get my boyfriend. The next thing I knew, the bathroom was turning black and I felt my head hit the hard, bathroom floor.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"All of you are done!" I screamed. How could they do that to me? I was their new Alpha. I was the hottest person in school. I was Alicia Rivera!

"Alicia, where were you?" Josh said and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"We're over and so are all of your lives!"

"Ooh we're scared!" Dylan joked.

"C'mon, Leesh just chill. We just didn't want to sit around like we always do." Kristen said.

"Yea we only do what you want to do." Olivia added.

"Yea and who made you the new Massie anyway? You suck at it." Dylan said. I couldn't take this. I plunged for Dylan and tackled her to the ground.

"CAT FIGHT!" Kemp screamed.

"Take your top off!" Chris shouted. Soon every guy on the soccer team and the other team were watching us.

I pounded and clawed and kicked and bit. The guys were cheering. Kristen came and pulled us apart.

"Aww." The guys pouted, wanting more.

"What the fuck, Alicia?!" Dylan screeched. She had a black eye and claw marks all over her face. I felt my nose bleeding and I couldn't feel my wrist.

"Ow, my wrist!" I said. "Josh, can you help me." I pleaded.

"Oh sorry, I thought we were over." He said and walked away. Cam helped Dylan from the ground and they walked away. Everyone else followed. I sat on the soccer field with a possibly broken wrist and a bloody nose. Can you say, FML?

"Rough day, huh?"A guy on the other soccer team with blondish-brownish hair and green eyes said. I nodded.

"Need a hand?" He asked and extended his hand.

"Yea if I could move mine." I said looking down at my wrist. He knelt down.

"Yea that looks bad. Does your school have a nurse or something?" He asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Ok, I can take you there." He said.

"I'm Alicia." I said.

"I'm Joey." He said and grabbed my other hand.

"Let's go, Alicia."

**Like it? I know it happened fast but WHATEVERRR. Review please 3 Oh and guess what? My birthday's in 11 days! (but ewh finals start on my birthday) so give me a bday present and review LOTTSSSSS 3333**

**-xoxBECCA**


	11. Dylan's thing

**Tomorrow's my birthday! Yayayaya :D ! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been really busy. End of the year parties, school dances, my birthday (:D), finals FML! I should be studying for them now but I thought I should right a chapter first. So I'm going to do like a bunch of POVs. Ok enjoy :)**

_Dylan's POV_

"This can't be happening." I said to myself staring down at what was in my hand. I felt tears pour down my cheeks. My life was ruined. I heard the door open and I hid it behind my back.

"Uhm, the sign with person without the skirt means dudes right?" Kemp asked.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the guys bathroom." He said.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"Were your crying?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"What's behind your back?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I screamed.

"What is it?" He said getting closer, trying to see it.

"C'mon, what is it?" He urged.

"It's a tampon!" I blurted.

"EWH!" He screamed like a girl and ran out of the bathroom.

I looked at it again, still not believing what it was.

_Claire's POV_

"Come on, I wanna go!" Christ whined.

"Stop complaining!" Kristen said and hit his arm. "We have to wait for Dylan." I was about to say something but then Kemp came running back from the bathroom.

"Yay! Let's go!" Chris said. Kristen hit him again.

"We're waiting for Dylan!" She said.

"She's PMSing!" Kemp blurted.

"What?" Everyone said at the same.

"Yea, she was in the guys' bathroom crying with a tampon." He said.

"I'll go see what's wrong." I said.

***

_Massie's POV_

I searched through the boxes in my room, after a month still not unpacked, and finally found my purple BCBG lace top. As always, I put on my Glossip Girl lipgloss, vanilla ice-cream, and my outfit was complete. I had completely erased Derrick from my mind. Tonight was all Noah. I looked at the clock, 8:03, he was going to be here soon. A few minutes passed and he still wasn't here. I turned on my TV and tried to relax.

***

_Alicia's POV_

"That's so weird." I said into the phone. Ever since my friends ditched me I've had no one to hang with so I've been talking to this Joey Haley kid (the guy I met at the soccer game) from Westchester High like 24/7.

"Yea we should defiantly hang." I said.

"Yea, are you busy now?" He asked.

"Uhm, not really. You want to do something?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm going with some friends, wanna come?" He suggested.

"Yea. When and where?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, I'll pick you up in an hour. Where do you live?" He asked. I gave him my address and said goodbye. I was really excited. It was exactly what I needed, a new group of friends, and maybe a new boyfriend. Joey was defiantly interested in me and I was interested in him too. He was cute, funny, and we had a lot in common. And if he happens to make Josh jealous, then that would be perfect. I went straight to my closet to find something to wear.

_Claire's POV_

"Dyl, are you in here?" I asked, stepping into the guy's bathroom.

"Claire?" I heard her say from a stall.

"Yea, let me in." I said. She unlocked the door and I walked in the stall. She was crying on the toilet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She sniffed.

"You can tell me anything." I said reassuring her.

"Can I ask you anything?" She asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Are you completely over Cam?"

"Yea. Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She said again.

"I'll tell you a secret." I said.

"Mine's bigger, trust me." She mumbled.

"I like Derrick. That's why I broke up with Cam. Can you tell me yours now?" I said. Dylan sighed and pulled something out from behind her back. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I told you mine was bigger." She said.

**Hoped you like it :D If you're the first person who can guess what this 'thing' of Dylan's was then I'll make a character in the next chapter. Just leave your name and description. Ok so if I didn't say it before my birthday is tomorrow so give a birthday present and leave me TONS of reviews. Thanks.**

**-dabeccz (:**


End file.
